1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a smart lighting control system and, more particularly, to the lighting control system capable of controlling the ON and OFF of a light source and adjusting the brightness automatically and achieving the effects of saving power consumption, changing colors of a light emitting device or blinking the light emitting device according to environments and road conditions to alert others to pay attention to safety.
2. Description of the Related Art
A roadlamp is one of the important public facilities for maintaining the traffic safety for man and motor vehicles at nighttime, so that a normal operation of the roadlamps is an important issue. Since roadlamps are installed along each road in a city or a remote area, the quantity of roadlamps is large, and their operation and management are relatively complicated. After the roadlamps are built, the management, repair and maintenance require much manpower and efforts. To lower the operation cost of the roadlamps, it is necessary to turn on and off the roadlamps effectively to achieve the effects, and to choose LED lamps that can save power and extend the service life. However, the management staff should understand the actual operation condition of the roadlamps, such that maintenance people can be informed to repair a failed road lamp quickly. To achieve the goal of power saving and carbon reduction, different solutions for controlling and managing smart roadlamps are provided. For example, a light detector is installed to the road lamp, and the roadlamps are turned on or off according to the brightness of the external light. However, the roadlamps may be turned on or off incorrectly due to natural damage, intentional damage or a failure of a light sensor. As a result, no road lamp illumination is provided when needed, or the road lamp keeps on operating and wastes electric power. The LED road lamp not only has the advantages of saving power, providing a long service life, and being turned on or off quickly, but the LED road lamp also provides the function of adjusting the color and brightness of the road lamp. A conventional way of controlling roadlamps is to install a timer switch to roadlamps scattered in a country side to control one to three roadlamps. A timer switch with a solenoid control is installed to a row of roadlamps in suburban or industrial areas. The timer switch control is installed at the service center of an electricity company. The timer switch with a first solenoid switch is linked with each solenoid switch installed to the same line of the roadlamps, and a specified transformer is installed for turning on and off the roadlamps. Obviously, the present road lamp only provides the function of being turned on or off, but the whole row of roadlamps does not come with an individual control. Thus, the present invention relates to a smart lighting control system to overcome the drawbacks of the conventional roadlamps.